Rough
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Katniss has had a very rough life, starvation, father dying, now being in the Hunger Games. But what happens when she meets the brutal, bloody Career tribute from District 2? Cato/Katniss oneshot.


Katniss crouched down, watching Peeta try to start a fire.

_Bing. _

Katniss glanced up to see District 1s tribute throw his spear about 50 feet, seeing it stab the target right in the heart.

They have some major competition.

Katniss stood up. "I'll be back Peeta," She said before walking away.

_I need to focus on strength. Stealth._

She walked over to the wrestling mats and looked up at the trainer for that section. He just nodded.

"Let's see what you got first and then I will tell you where you need to improve," he said in a sophisticated voice before stepping onto the mat.

Their eyes locked as they circled each other for a while, trying to figure out what the other would do. But patience got the best of Katniss, she threw herself at the trainer who easily moved to the side and wrapped his arm around her neck, dragging her down to the ground. She kicked up and hit the trainer in the back of the head. Hard. His grip released her and she immediately shot up to her knees, wrapping her arm around the trainers neck and doing the same he had done to her, pulling him down to the ground and except now she jumped on his back as she twisted his head as her knees dug into his back. She was on the verge of snapping his neck till he swung his arm up and got her good in the eye.

Lucky shot.

She quickly regained composer and pinned his arms down with her feet. In a weak attempt he tapped the floor to give up. Katniss sighed and got off him, extending her hand to help him up. He shook his head and moved his head side to side to stretch before looking at her.

"You're a good fighter. A little sloppy but I think I know the perfect person to teach you," He turned around and called out to someone. Katniss turned around, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her heart rate down. She turned back to see Cato jogging over, seeing the trainer pat him on the back before motioning to Katniss.

"Katniss. This is Cato of District 2. Even though he's a tribute, I think he'd be a great teacher for you."

"You better not kill me," she threatened Cato as the trainer walked away.

He grinned before stepping onto the mat. "Wouldn't dream of it."

And for the next 10 minutes there were flying fists, hard blows, quick ducks, tumbling. Katniss moved around Cato, landing an occasional blow but he was of course stronger. He took her down to the ground, causing the breath to be knocked out of her. She gasped.

"Was I to rough?" He smirked.

"I like it rough," Katniss said before kneeing Cato in the side of the face and pushing him off. She clumsily got up on shaky knees, wiping a drop of crimson blood from the corner of her lip. She smiled as she saw Cato getting up with a shocked surprise on his face.

"Was I to rough?" Katniss asked.

"No, just how I like it," Cato growled before pouncing on her. They rolled around on the ground, Katniss kneed him but it seemed to be oblivious to Cato who pinned her down, one hand to her throat and another hand hovering on her thigh.

"Rough enough?"

"Well seeing how my clothes are still on. No,"

Catos eyes widened and so did Katniss's. She didn't know what the hell she just said, it just slipped out, in the heat of the moment. She never said things like that! She'd heard some girls say that to Gale, clinging to his arm and lean body. Katniss had only rolled her eyes in disgust, thinking how stupid it was to be like that. But that was because never had that desire to be with someone. Never wanted to touch or flirt. She had never had a crush. Not until now.

* * *

All the tributes were being ushered out into a hallway, being pushed into a line against the wall. Katniss smacked all the hands away and moved against the wall, waiting there as nerves ate at her.

There was a soft breath before she felt heat surround her. Somebody leaned in, pressing their strong chest to her back.

"You look beautiful," The voice said.

Katniss turned around to see Cato who just winked at her before walking up to the front of the line to stand behind his district partner.

"District 1. Marvel!" Caesar announced to the ground, throwing Marvels hand up into the air.

He just smiled stupidly. "Wahoo!"

"District 2. Cato!" Caesar announced.

Cato strutted on stage, his face strong and unreadable. The lights played off his gold, perfect skin as he sat down, licking his lips with eager.

"I'm vicious. I'm prepared. I'm ready to go,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Cato!" Caesar Flickerman yelled to the cheering fan, grabbing Catos hand and throwing it up to the air as he smiled largely with his face teeth that were blinding against his tan skin. Cato just stood there bored, his eyes scanning the crowd. But then he turned and he stared straight at the screen. Straight to Katniss.

She froze as she watched from behind.

Why was she acting like this? Stop _it! He has to die and you have to win to get home to Prim!_ Katniss screamed to herself. She took a deep breath and focused. But all that focus vanished when she was called on stage. All the cheering fans and blinding lights in your eyes. This was all too much for her.

"What an entrance!" Caesar smiled.

Katniss's ears where ringing. "What?"

The crowd laughed even more at her confusion.

It seemed the crowd would easily forget her at first, Katniss was just this confused girl with a lot of attitude. But the moment she talked about her sister, the crowd was all hers.

Then Peeta walked on stage. He smiled and told jokes, laughing with Caesar about the Capitol and how people smelled like roses. But then things turned serious and he said something that struck Katniss.

The girl he loved? "She came with me…"

Katniss shoved Peeta against the wall, burying her forearm into his neck. "What the hell was that!" She yelled in his face.

"Katniss!" Haymitch said, trying to push her off. Cinna gently grabbed her, holding her back.

"He made me look weak!"

"He made you look desirable!"

Katniss rolled her eyes as she stormed over to the elevator, jamming the button and getting into the elevator, pressing any button that would take her away. She just needed to get away. With all the confusion from Cato and now Peeta saying he loved her. This couldn't happen. She needed to focus and win the Games.

She ended up in the training arena, the sleek metal bow in her hands as she shot arrow after arrow at the target, piercing it randomly, some of the wood arrows even splintering as they struck the wall and cracked.

"Woah there firecracker,"

Katniss immediately turned around to the voice, pointing her arrow, her fingers itching to release it. Cato. She groaned and threw down her bow and arrows. Kicking them as she walked around, clutching her head.

"I see baker boy has a thing for you."

"Can we not talk about that." Katniss snapped before walking past Cato towards the door. He stopped her.

"Come on. Its better to talk it out. I promise I won't tell anyone your secrets. Either you die or I die tomorrow so it's not like it'd matter." He joked.

Katniss yanked her arm out of Catos grip and walked around, randomly laying flat out on the ground.

"It's just- everything. I need to get home tomorrow. And I'm just thinking about all the people I have to kill." She sighed.

Cato laughed, coming over to her and sitting down. "Well… don't think of it like that. Think of it as all those kids are problems that you need to get rid of. When you do you can life the rest of your life in piece. No Games. Just training future tributes, having fame and fortune. Honor for your district." He said, nudging Katniss.

She nodded. "Well yeah…" And the thing was she did understand what he was saying. She opened her mouth to say that but he caught her off with a huff.

"I just can't believe I'm going to die a virgin." He leaned back, outstretching his arms and folding them behind his head.

Katniss laughed as she jumped up to look down at him. "What?! You're a virgin? I don't believe you."

"Why? Cause I act all confident? Cause I'm so…hot?" He teased her, a cocky smile on his face.

Katniss blushed. "No! It's just…" She didn't know how to finish cause he was right. He seemed confident in his ability and girls. He was obviously HOT and it seemed like he had no problem getting a girl to strip down for him anywhere anytime.

He shrugged. "I've always just been too busy training. To busy learning how to kill with every imaginable weapon possible. That and…" He looked at her.

"And what?" Katniss asked.

"I had never found the right person." He said, his bright sea blue eyes locking with her clouded sky blue eyes.

"But I think I finally have. Katniss-," "No Cato. Don't go all weak on me. You are a Career that will swing your sword and kill every tribute in sight. Don't make this hard." Katniss said in a shaky voice she tried to keep strong.

"But what if I cant? What if I die? Katniss I want you-," And before he could say more Katniss smashed her lips into his.

One thing led to another. Katniss slipped Catos shirt over his large muscles, revealing his strong body, showing off his beautifully crafted 6 pack. He caught her staring and smiled, leaning down to recapture her lips, gently pushing her down to the matted floor.

Katniss raked at Catos bare back as he trailed his kisses lower. His hands slid down her body, grabbing her thigh and squeezing it as he wrapped it around his waist. She breathed in his sweet scent as she grabbed hands full of his silky blond hair that spiked up.

"Cato…" She breathed as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as the kiss grew more intense. But she bit his lip, teasing him. He only smiled and tickled her in return. Her soft laughs filled the air before she flipped him over, kissing him and trailing down his long body. He leaned back and closed his eyes in pleasure. She stopped her kisses at the edge of his trousers. Cato smiled and grabbed her, pulling her down and rolling on top, making sure not to crush her. His intense eyes locked with hers.

"Cato…I'm ready."

He captured her lips again.

And the whole time Katniss thought about everything. Her life. How she and her family starved back home. How she was so close to dying of starvation. How Prim got Reaped and how easily she would have died in the games if Katniss hadn't volunteered for her.

A tear fell down her cheek.

Everything in life was hard. It was rough. Life was rough. The Games were rough. Even training itself was rough. And Katniss couldn't even think of tomorrow, going into an arena to kill all those other innocent kids. That itself was going to be rough. Trying to survive would be rough. Everything in her life till the moment she dies has been and will be rough. But Cato…Cato was surprisingly gentle.

She smiled.

* * *

*Something i thought of today when i was listening to a beautiful song called Turning Page by Sleeping at Last. CHECK IT OUT :) But um yeah i know characters are a little OOC, sue me :P Haha but I hope you like it! And if you like Cato/Katniss check out my other story Untamed. Okay thats all folks. I love you bye! XOXO


End file.
